Up All Night
'Up All Night:' Esta es la pista numero 5 del álbum Up All Night, fue escrita por Savan Kotcha y Matt Squire y producida por Matt Squire. Su duracion es de 3 minutos y 15 segundos(3:15) 'Lyrics:' 'PAYNE: It feels like we've been living in fast-fowardAnother moment passing by (U-up all night)The party's ending but it's now o-ur neverNobody's going home tonight (U-up all night) STYLES:Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replayDJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shakePeople going all the way, yeah all the wayI'm still wide awake EVERYONE:I wanna stay up all nightAnd jump around until we see the sunI wanna stay up all nightAnd find a girl and tell her she's the oneHold on to the feelingAnd don't let it goCause we got the floor nowGet out of controlI wanna stay up all nightAnd do it all with you EVERYONE:Up all nightLike this, all night (hey)Up all nightLike this, all night (hey)Up all night MALIK:Don't even care about the table breakingWe only wanna have a laugh (U-up all night)I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeingI hope she'll wanna kiss me back (U-up all night) STYLES:Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replayDJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shakePeople going all the way, yeah all the wayI'm still wide awake EVERYONE:I wanna stay up all nightAnd jump around until we see the sunI wanna stay up all nightAnd find a girl and tell her she's the oneHold on to the feelingAnd don't let it goCause we got the floor nowGet out of controlI wanna stay up all nightAnd do it all with you EVERYONE:Up all nightLike this, all night, heyUp all nightLike this, all night, heyUp all night STYLES & EVERYONE ELSE IN THE BACKGROUND:Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay(We're gonna want to stay up all night)DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake(We're gonna want to stay up all night)Up all night, up all night(We're gonna want to stay up all night) EVERYONE:I wanna stay up all nightAnd jump around until we see the sunI wanna stay up all nightAnd find a girl and tell her she's the oneHold on to the feelingAnd don't let it goCause we got the floor nowGet out of controlI wanna stay up all nightAnd do it all with you EVERYONE:Up all nightLike this, all night, heyUp all nightLike this, all night, heyUp all night 'Letra en español: Se siente como que vive en el avance rápido Otro momento que pasa por (up-up-para arriba toda la noche) Final del partido, pero es ahora o nunca Nadie va a casa esta noche (arriba-arriba-arriba toda la noche) Katy Perry está en reproducción, Ella está en reproducción DJ tiene la palabra a temblar El suelo a temblar Las personas que van todo el camino Sí, todo el camino Todavía estoy despierto Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche Y saltar hasta que veamos el sol Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche Y encontrar a una chica y decirle que ella es la Aferrarse a la sensación Y no lo dejes ir Porque tenemos el flujo actual Perder el control Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche Y hacerlo todo contigo Hasta toda la noche De esta manera, toda la noche, hey! Hasta toda la noche De esta manera, toda la noche, hey! Hasta toda la noche Ni siquiera se preocupan por la ruptura de mesa Sólo quiero tener una risa (arriba-arriba-arriba toda la noche) Sólo estoy pensando 'combate a esta chica que estoy viendo Espero que ella me quiere besar a la espalda (arriba-arriba-arriba toda la noche) Katy Perry está en reproducción, Ella está en reproducción DJ tiene la palabra a temblar El suelo a temblar Las personas que van todo el camino Sí, todo el camino Todavía estoy despierto Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche Y saltar hasta que veamos el sol Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche Y encontrar a una chica y decirle que ella es la Aferrarse a la sensación Y no lo dejes ir Porque tenemos el flujo actual Perder el control Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche Y hacerlo todo contigo Toda la noche De esta manera, toda la noche, hey! Toda la noche De esta manera, toda la noche, hey! Toda la noche Katy Perry está en reproducción, Ella está en reproducción DJ tiene la palabra a temblar El suelo a temblar Las personas que van todo el camino Sí, todo el camino Todavía estoy despierto Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche Y saltar alrededor hasta que veamos el sol Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche Y encontrar una chica y decirle que ella es la única Aferrarse a la sensación Y no lo dejes ir Porque tenemos la corriente ahora Perder el control Quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche Y hacerlo todo contigo Toda la noche De esta manera, toda la noche, hey! Toda la noche De esta manera, toda la noche, hey! Toda la noche. thumb|left|292 pxthumb|right|292 px Categoría:Canciones